Número trece
by Mano de Tijera
Summary: La vida nocturna es insensible. Tras varias decepciones de la vida de día, Eren decide apostarle a la vida nocturna; a los acostones de una vez, a los rostros sin nombre; apostarle a Levi, un hombre con una lista de amantes, de la que Eren decide ser un número más... o un número menos. (Riren)


**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren

 **Advertencias:** Lime (situaciones sexuales algo explícitas), psicológico

* * *

 **"Número trece"**

 **\- 1 -**

* * *

Sentía tu respiración en mi cuello, como agujas ardientes, agitada y entrecortada. Te sentía correrte dentro de mí, era la respiración de cuando te corrías.

Eras... hermoso. Es ridículo usarlo con un hombre. Tenías el pelo tan negro, ébano como el carbón y brillante, como la luna reflejada en un río en la noche. Estabas en la cama, estabas en mí. A veces yo estaba contigo y no sabía dónde estabas. Éstos son los pocos, y muy pocos momentos, en los que sé dónde encontrarte perfectamente.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —Tu voz no era más que un ruido en la oscuridad, que venía de ese peso encima de mí.

Me di vuelta en la cama y me tapé. Ya no tenías que ver mi desnudez, ya no te servía, ya no me servía a mí. La usé para atraparte, como siempre la había usado. Pero el propósito ya se había alcanzado, nos habíamos corrido, para qué la iba a querer después de eso.

"¿Por qué soy así?"

Eso pensaba. Lo había pensado por años. Tenía veinticuatro y lo seguía pensando, bajo los labios de Levi, vuelto una masa de sudor y confusión y claridad. Después de esta noche con él, yo no era nada más que eso.

Habíamos estado juntos un par de veces. Seis, nueve, a saber. Esto empezó en otoño y estábamos en verano. Cuando me bendijo. Cuando me maldijo.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté, buscando mi camisa con la débil luz de mi pantalla del teléfono. Me había arrancado su brazo del contorno de mi cadera, un brazo caliente como una brecha. Cubrí el fantasma de sus manos bajo mi pantalón, sus besos en mis muslos, sus mordidas leves tras el cuello de mi camisa. Sentía el cuerpo pesado. Tras haberme corrido y que el cuerpo se me hubiera enfriado por media hora, me sentía agotado, miserable. ¿O era el hecho de dejar a un Levi dormido sin despedirme de él en un cuarto de hotel, como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

No estaba preparado para oírlo decir que "quería llamarme" cuando yo sabía que no lo haría. Sé que me ilusionaría con su llamada, y lo querría más u odiaría según cómo actuara. Temía terminar con esto si él nunca llamó. Temía prendarme más de él si lo hacía. Temía volverme loco de amor si me llamaba cada noche, diciéndome que me extrañaba, que si la siguiente noche nos íbamos a ver. Temía que lo prometiera y no viniera. Temía que lo prometiera y viniera y yo deseara que no se fuera jamás.

Por eso, no quería que me dijera nada. Que me tomara y me dejara irme, como todas las veces, no esperaba más de él.

Yo sabía cinco cosas sobre Levi.

Sabía cómo se sentía físicamente; en otras palabras, lo conocía en el plano sexual.

Sabía que se llamaba Levi.

Sabía que era un hombre —esto lo había comprobado por más de un medio—.

Sabía que asistía cada viernes al mismo bar donde nos vimos la primera vez.

Y sabía que yo era el número trece.

Por eso, no podía quererlo.

No debía.

* * *

Cuando conocí a Levi, él usaba su argolla de matrimonio más como una clase de candado oxidado en su dedo que como una joya. Me llamó la atención desde el primer instante, no lo voy a negar: Los hombres como él me elevaban al cielo de la atracción, pero inevitablemente me hacían pasar por el sufrimiento más duro, ésa era la verdad. Se parecía a un ex-novio, también. A veces me preguntaba si estaba con Levi porque, realmente, nunca superé esa relación. Pero ya estaba cansado de querer. Estaba cansado de ser botado a un lado. Cansado de amar y extrañar a alguien y verme solo frente a una pared. Cansado de estar cansado.

Lo miré flirtear con alguien cuando lo conocí. Luego, con alguien más, y alguien más, y tantas veces que me aprendí su "método de flirteo"; era igual de arisco, seco y misterioso como él: Una rutina de comprarle a su conquista una bebida cara, seguido por una conversación de primer mundo, vinos y ya los tenía en su cama. Bastardo suertudo, pensé yo. Yo ya tenía tres meses yendo a ese bar y no había cogido con nadie. Había hablado con un par de personas, reído más alto de lo que sentía, mostrándome como el tipo relajado y risueño que en muy pocas ocasiones soy. La mayor parte del tiempo me siento vacío, tengo preguntas y miedos y no sé qué hacer.

Levi no se veía así. No mostraba miedos ni dudas. Era normal que alguien así me tuviera loco.

Entonces, cuando Levi secreteaba algo con su pareja de esa noche, al acomodarle el cabello y descubrirle la nuca, pude leerlo claramente.

El tatuaje de un número seis en el cuello de su acompañante, oculto entre el lóbulo de su oreja y el final del cuello cabelludo.

No entendí nada. No esa noche.

* * *

No tomaba mucho. Me pedía refrescos normalmente, algún trago cuando sentía que tenía un poco de dinero, pero nada más. Miré a Levi beber a unas cuantas mesas de mí. Era el segundo viernes del mes, tocaba el número ocho. No me pregunten cómo lo sé, he estado observando durante seis meses. Así fue cómo noté que su cita nunca llegó, habiendo pasado tres horas.

Procuraba que Levi no notara cuánto yo lo veía. Me cercioraba de lanzarle alguna mirada cuando entraba o salía, menos de dos segundos, no quería despertarle sospechas. No quería ser su próxima víctima, porque lo sería.

¿Recuerdan que mencioné que me aprendí su "método de flirteo", que era serio y discreto como él? Retiro lo dicho. Porque, de un momento a otro, miré que su asiento estaba vacío y sentí algo helado, seguido de un _«_ _crash_ _»_. Levi me había vertido un trago en el pantalón, en lo que pareció un accidente con una charola que sólo cargaba una copa, ahora rota. Me recorrió un escalofrío. Dos cuando vi que se trataba de Levi.

No se disculpó, sólo se inclinó, limpiándome con un puñado de servilletas. Cuando no soporté la fricción de su mano contra mi entrepierna, le murmuré:

—Basta, yo puedo-

—Ven conmigo.

Y miré los ojos más grises que nunca había visto. Sabía que era porque su cita lo había dejado, y yo era su reemplazo.

Aun así, lo seguí.

* * *

Pensé que me llevaría al baño del bar y, cuando se lo pregunté, sólo gruñó un "muy sucio". Me dirigió a una bodega, una donde me sentó sobre unos cartones de licor, desprendiéndome de la ropa. Estaba temblando, y mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Sabía que, en mis tantas visitas al bar, en una de ellas pasaría esto, ¿por qué ahora me estaba oponiendo?

—¿Puedes ir un poco más lento? —Le pregunté cuando me sentí desnudo de los muslos, y noté que me había tapado ligeramente la entrepierna con el brazo. No lo había pensado, sólo lo hice por reflejo. Mi pregunta sonó ridícula también.

—Estoy yendo lento.

Y era posible que tuviera razón.

Siempre me dije que, cuando encontrara a alguien con quien pasar la noche, nunca le preguntaría nada. No intentaría conocer a esa persona, no me ilusionaría con ella. No me haría sufrir a mí mismo.

—Has estado observándome por meses, ¿no es esto lo que querías? —Me preguntó él, apenas con su aliento.

Diablos, ¿lo notó? Había sido cuidadoso.

—Veía a tus citas. Tienes buenos gustos. —Le hice saber, pero hizo un ruido que me hizo pensar que no me había creído— Sobre la de hoy, ¿soy algo así como su reemplazo?

Y, mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja con desesperante lentitud —desesperante sensualidad—, respondió:

—No eres "algo así como su reemplazo". Eres su reemplazo.

Sólo me oí respirar, y me sentía temblando. Un temblor incontrolable.

—Sólo tengo frío. —Me excusé, cuando no tenía ropa ya. Se había deshecho de ella en pocos segundos.

—¿Frío? Eso se irá pronto.

La razón por la que me había fijado en Levi, era porque parecía que él no amaba; que era egoísta, que no me buscaría. Que estaría bien con cualquier cosa que yo estuviera dispuesto a darle, incluso si era nada.

Resollé cuando sentí un dedo hurgar en mi entrada, casi como un quejido rápido pero muy fuerte. Había saltado también.

—Extrañamente sensible. —Calificó.

—... lo he oído antes. —Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. Tragué duro conforme lo escuchaba estimular su propio miembro, en sacudidas veloces, y salté de nuevo cuando lo juntó con el mío, estimulándolos a ambos.

—Bas-

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Contesté de inmediato. Había pensado en decirle que parara, no estaba seguro de si no me gustaba o sí. Tenía que gustarme, ¿cuál rayos era mi problema? Y ¿por qué seguía temblando?

No quería ver lo que hacía. No veía nuestros miembros, pero algo me decía que había una gran diferencia de excitaciones. Debería ponerle más empeño a esto...

Me pegó contra su abdomen, su piel encendida, y agaché más la cabeza. Luego, sentí cómo la carne se asomaba para colarse en mi interior; en respuesta, me aferré contra su espalda con mis uñas, como si intentara abrir su piel.

—Mírame. —Me ordenó.

—No puedo.

—Mírame. Cómo actúas me hace pensar que no quieres esto, y no quiero saberme violador de nadie.

—Quiero esto. —Corroboré.

Me levantó bruscamente por el rostro, y sentí que pausó la penetración. Sentía sus ojos en mi cara como cuchillos.

—¿Eres virgen?

Fue la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, en todo el encuentro. Vi el pánico de los míos en los suyos plateados.

—No.

—Lo eres. Olvídalo. —Concluyó y, haciéndome a un lado, se subió el pantalón.

—Que lo olvi- ¡¿por qué?! —Grité, oyendo su cremallera al subirse, su pantalón abotonarse.

—Debes hacerlo con alguien a quien quieras. Entiendo que las demás veces sean por despecho o aburrimiento, pero considera un poco la primera. Deberías tener un mejor recuerdo de ella que un acostón.

—¿Por qué te importa? Yo quiero hacerlo, tú tienes ganas, ¿por qué no? —Dios, cómo estaba siendo ridículo. Sonaba a que le estaba reclamando y le había lanzado un manotazo, como para que dejara de vestirse.

—No voy a arrebatarte algo importante sólo porque estoy caliente. Estoy menos podrido que eso.

Suspiré hondo. No me vestí, aunque lo oía a él hacerlo.

—Hazlo importante.

Él me miró como si mi cara se hubiera pintado de verde. Empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No quiero ser el rostro que tengas en la cabeza cuando folles en el futuro, ese comparativo con tus demás veces. Buena u espantosa, la primera vez no se olvida, y no quiero estar involucrado en eso.

Él pensaba dejarme en ese cuarto, desnudo y sentado sobre un cartón de licores. Bajé la mirada, mirando un orificio donde se anidaban las ratas. Suspiré.

—Comprendo. —Fue todo lo que le dije a su espalda.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse y la puerta rechinar al cerrarse detrás de él.

* * *

Llegué a pensar que había terminado con ese bar. Sin embargo, en un rincón de mi cabeza, creí que, si no era Levi, habría alguien más. A veces, en la vida no nos toca estar con quien nos interesa en un determinado momento, me había ocurrido miles de veces, pero siempre hay una puerta abierta para nuevas personas. Eso quería creer.

Seguí yendo a ese bar los viernes. Seguí conversando con hombres y mujeres que me saludaban; si me invitaban un trago, se lo aceptaba. Y sentía la mirada de Levi clavada en mí más seguido… conforme él seducía a otros, conforme les mostraba el camino a perderse con él, un camino al que yo no tuve acceso. Estaba bien, no era la primera vez que me rechazaban y yo había rechazado también. El universo se mantenía en equilibrio.

Esa ocasión, Levi estaba con el número cuatro, yo con alguien que había conocido hacía dos viernes. Habíamos bailado a pesar de que le dije que era una mala idea; la última vez que lo había hecho yo era un niño todavía, y dudo que haya sido mi mejor coreografía.

Había sido una excusa para tocarme, como lo supuse. Mi esperanza había muerto en cuanto a llegar a ser algo importante para alguien, algo valioso. Sería importante por un par de días, pero su interés se esfumaría pronto. No quería volver a pasar por eso. Debía aprender que "ésta" era la manera en la que yo podía convivir con los demás: Conociendo gente nueva que me invitara un trago y me tomara; una noche, una cara; nada duradero, ninguna decepción.

Cuando la noche terminó, esta persona me apuntó su número de teléfono y me propuso hacer algo después. Asentí, despidiéndome con una sonrisa. Me quedé viendo su número, pensando en todo lo que le iba a decir en la próxima llamada, cuando fue arrancado de entre mis dedos.

—¿ _Ése_?

—Creí que estabas huyendo de vírgenes, somos contagiosos. —Repliqué en cuanto vi a Levi, intentando arrebatarle el número, sin éxito.

—Él sólo te la quiere meter.

—¿Y?

—Debes tener más cuidado al elegir.

—Lo dice el que me dejó con el culo destapado sobre un cartón. —Le recalqué.

—Pero te dejé intacto.

—Regresé a mi casa sintiéndome como un hombrecillo al que nadie se quiere coger.

—De nada.

—¡¿Qué parte de lo que dije te pareció un "gracias"?! —Estallé.

—La parte entera.

—Eres imposible. Dame el número. —Exigí.

—Claro, a cambio de algo. —Alzó la cabeza en cuanto mencionó el trato. Arqueé una ceja.

Es injusto. Eso era mío y me lo arrebató, ¿y quería negociarlo?

—¿Qué quieres? —Dejé escapar, entre dientes.

—Que aprendas a elegir. Si quieres coger, adelante, pero no con alguien así.

—¿Entonces con quién? Hay quienes me abandonan en pleno acto como si tuviera la lepra. —Aventé en su cara.

—Tal vez "ésos" no querían crearte un mal recuerdo.

—Y ¿qué es un buen recuerdo?

—Para empezar, alguien que no conociste en un bar. Alguien que sienta interés en tu vida. Alguien a quien conozcas.

—Por eso quiero su número, para conocerlo.

—Debes estar bromeando. Te va a llamar para quedar y cogerte y desaparecer.

—¿No has pensado que eso es lo que necesito?

—No lo soportarías emocionalmente. Eres un mocoso. Te vas a clavar por él, te lo tomarás en serio y sufrirás porque él no te tomará ni la llamada.

—¿Y eso en qué te afecta a ti?

—Me pasó a mí.

Abrí la boca ante su oración, descubriendo también que lo había admitido sin pensar. Luego, él torció la boca, dispuesto a irse cuando le dije:

—Entonces ¿cómo se supone que debe de ser?

—Al menos conócelo. Ilusiónate. Descúbrete pensando que hay un futuro con él. En el mejor de los casos, comparte un plan con él.

—Suena demasiado doloroso si todo fracasa.

—Pero hace que la primera follada signifique algo. Ten un novio, no perteneces a los bares. No perteneces a la vida fácil. —Resaltó.

—Yo no quiero algo serio. —Él pareció ligeramente impresionado cuando lo admití— Sé que no lo voy a tener, así que no lo estoy pidiendo. Sólo quiero estar con alguien de vez en cuando.

—No vas a poder soportarlo. —Repitió— ¿Por qué quieres formar parte de lo podrido?

—Estoy podrido.

Él me miró de pies a cabeza, sin creerme una palabra.

—Tú... eres la clase de novio que recuerda las fechas importantes. Que se duerme tarde por conseguirle un regalo valioso. Que pasa días planeando la velada perfecta. Eres de la clase de los que lo entregan todo a cambio de poco o nada. —Describió.

—Pero estoy harto. Ya han sido demasiadas decepciones. Debo ser como los demás, distanciarme emocionalmente-

—Me sorprende que quieras cambiar y no te hayas quedado en tu cuarto a llorar, diciendo que todo terminó para ti.

—Eso tampoco funciona. Las personas no valoran a quien lo da todo por ellos.

—Aunque digas eso, veo que sufres por esa realidad. Que sufres porque no lo puedes cambiar, eso es parte de ti.

Lo miré casi con miseria. Hasta yo la sentí pesada en mis ojos. Un psicoanálisis era lo que menos quería en esos momentos, menos de él.

—No soportas el dolor de estar con alguien, pero no soportas estar solo.

Agaché la cabeza.

—¿Crees que la felicidad está en las noches vacías con desconocidos?

—Pues no está en la manera en la que yo vivía antes, jugando al buen tío...

—No sabes nada, mocoso. —Me juzgó, de una manera que me enfureció. Tenía pensado dejar la conversación ahí, no sentía que fuera para ningún lado, más que para satisfacer la sed de Levi de humillar a los demás. Tomé mi abrigo del respaldo de la silla, cuando lo escuché decir:

—¿Por qué no eres el número trece?

Lo miré confundido, sin entender lo que quería decir.

Sin saber que ésas eran las palabras que cambiarían mi vida.

* * *

 **N/A** : Estoy nerviosa pues hace mucho que no escribo, pero me gusta esta pareja y quería explorar el tema de la soledad, y las decisiones que algunos hacen con base en ella.

¡Gracias a quien se hizo el tiempo de leer!


End file.
